1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel thermosetting powder coating material having improved slipping property and water repellency of coating by compounding synthetic wax or natural wax to a fluororesin powder coating material having reactive group for crosslinking in the molecule.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Application of thermoplastic fluororesin powders comprising tetrafluoroethylene resins to various areas has been proposed and practical applications have been made to adhesion-free applications such as coating of frying pans and rice cookers by taking advantage of the low surface tension of fluororesins (Laid Open Japanese Patent Applications Showa 61-181567, Showa 61-151571 and Showa 61-181572).
However, the applications described above have problems that melt coating of the resin requires a high temperature of around 400.degree. C. and that adhesion to substrates is not satisfactory.
A thermosetting fluororesin powder coating material was developed for solving these problems (Laid Open Japanese Patent Application Heisei 1-103670).
This thermosetting fluororesin powder coating material can form the coating layer by baking at a temperature of 200.degree. C. or lower and the coating has good weatherability and acid resistance as well as good adhesion to substrates. This material has been widely used for these reasons. However, this material has a problem that water repellency and slipping property which are advantages of fluororesins in general are remarkably inferior because it contains less amount of fluorine than conventional fluororesin powders containing tetrafluoroethylene resins.